Untitled Adventure
by Give Into the Feeling
Summary: Zim and Dib are back in an all new adventure! Zim is still trying to go back to the Irken Empire and Dib gave up on exposing said alien. When Tak extends a hand in exchange of a favor, everything goes topsy-turvy. Eventual ZaDr. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do not (and refuse) to own Invader Zim. Invader Zim and its characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, who would probably vaporize me if we ever met since I practically ooze ZaDr. XD

Prologue

_Finally… After all these years I'll be able to wreak my revenge on the Irken Empire. They destroyed my planet and killed my people. Worst of all… They hurt Rin. My little brother. I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay. Even the Irken who let me live will pay, for she was a fool… As long as I'm alive, I'm coming for you, Irkens._

I woke up with a start, my magenta eyes wide with horror. For the past week, I kept having these strange dreams. Oddly, my dreams were just the same disembodied voice thoughts. No images. Just the voice saying the same things over and over. 'I'll get my revenge.', 'The Irkens will pay…' and other crazy things like that.

What was strange to me was the Irkens don't require a lot of (if any) sleep, but lately I'd been so tired. Every time I wake up I just want to go back and sleep some more. I was told that it was probably just the fact that the stresses of being a War Commander. Since my duties are tiring and due to almost never sleeping before, I was getting hit hard with drowsiness now. That just doesn't seem to be it though…

"Computer, contact War General Tak." I commanded the giant screen in front of me. "Tell her I'm not going to be available for training new recruits today."

"This is the eighteenth time you've done this, Mao." it stated in a deep monotone voice. I flinched at the computer's mentioning of my name. What I had been so used to hearing now seemed alien now. I had jus recently been made a War Commander, so I was to be addressed as that instead of just Mao. "I hope you aren't trying to skip your duties of being a War Commander."

I lowered my eyelids, my drowsiness becoming stronger than my previous shock. "My name is War Commander Mao now, computer." I hissed in annoyance. "I cannot work in such a tired state. Send her…my apologies and tell her…that…I'm going to be there tomorrow. I promise…" My voice beginning to trail off as I continued failing to deny my sleeping needs. "She'll…understand…"

A few moments later and I heard a loud beep from the computer. "Understood. Message will be sent to War General Tak, M—I mean—War Commander Mao."

"Mmm… Very good…" I murmured before sinking back into my custom-made Irken bed, my mind drifting off.

'_I've been waiting.' the disembodied voice said with such calm, it seemed scary. _

_I realized I was standing in the center of a black, empty landscape. Fog enveloped my feet and I shivered. Not because I was scared! I was cold! Yes, that's it! It was cold. That part aside, I yelled out in the direction of the voice, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

_The empty spot in front of me was filled with a flicker of a faded silhouette only to disappear as fast as it came. 'Don't act like you don't know who I am…'_

"_I honestly don't know who you are!" I protested. "Now show yourself…coward!" My voice shook when using the word 'coward' for some reason. Not because I was afraid. Irkens have no use for fear._

_Then, I heard a feminine laugh. "As you wish, Irken." The voice, now recognizable as female, said in a mocking tone._

_The spot where I had seen the flicker before had now been filled with what looked like a… "No. That's impossible. The Catillian race is supposed to be extinct!" The black ears. The black tail. The black fur. The standard Catillian uniform. The familiar green-amber eyes. It was unmistakable. This being in front of me was a Catillian. "This is just a nightmare! That's all!"_

_She laughed again. "You think _this_ a nightmare… The nightmare is only beginning." Her eyes stared at me accusingly; her black pupils seemed like sharpened daggers ready to kill. "You should've killed me when you had the chance, Irken."_

"_What do you…?" My voice trailed off at suddenly remembering what she meant. "No. No! It can't be. I left you to be killed by someone else!"_

"_That was your fatal mistake, Irken." she cackled. "And now you're whole race will pay for it!" The creature began laughing maniacally obviously enjoying my look of pure horror. And just like that, she disappeared, leaving me in a black landscape, her laugh still echoing on in my head._

**I know, I know. No ZaDr yet. Just don't kill me please, okay? Thanks. Also, Mao plays as a supporting character in this story and is an OC. The 'Catillian' mentioned is the main antagonist and also an OC. Zim and Dib are the **_**real**_** main protagonists of the story. The only reason the prologue was Mao's POV is because it's the best way I could think of starting the plot. Hope that explains it.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I don't post another chapter for awhile. Life's been busy and I'm still trying to pull together the money for a drawing tablet I so desperately need. I'll probably be able to get one around my b-day which is coming up faster than you think. **

**Also, who can guess the Catillian's name? It's somewhat obvious. If you get it correct I'll mention you in the story. You have quite a few chapters before the name pops up in the story. Please review and comment! I need those things to motivate me to write more of this stuff!**

**Smiles** **,**

** Gives**


End file.
